conjure_tcgfandomcom-20200213-history
OR-Conjure Origins
Conjure Origins is the very first set of the Conjure TCG released on the 2nd of August 2014. The Owner and Creator Nathan Hawkins aspires for great things with this game and ever expands his fan base around the world. In this set we will see 550 cards to be release in 2 different release days. Dragon OR001 - Little Spark OR002 - Mischievous Brothers OR003 - Playful Brothers OR004 - Moonlight Dragon OR005 - Tentative Flyer OR006 - Floating Dragon OR007 - Essence of Dragon OR008 - Razor Tooth Rare OR009 - Flame Dragon OR010 - Dragon Guard OR011 - Dragon Rage OR012 - Twin Brothers OR013 - Adventuring Brothers OR014 - Claw Dragon OR015 - Galactic Dragon OR016 - Flamethrower Dragon OR017 - Spiritual Dragon OR018 - Merciless Brothers OR019 - Red Dragon OR020 - Treasure Dragon OR021 - Undead Dragon Rare OR022 - Everlasting Dragon OR023 - Timeless Fantasy Dragon OR024 - Ferocious Dragon OR025 - Mountaintop Dragon OR026 - Castle Dragon OR027 - Lightning Silver Dragon OR028 - Brutal Dragon OR029 - Horned Devil Dragon Rare OR030 - Fire Blast Dragon OR031 - Grand Master Dragon Ultra-Rare OR032 - Everlasting Spiritual Dragon OR033 - Brothers Of Destruction OR034 - Supreme Silver Dragon OR035 - Molten Armoured Dragon OR036 - Volcanic Lava Dragon Rare OR037 - Dragon of Destruction OR038 - Titanic Dragon OR590 - Stone Tailed Dragon OR591 - Pestering Dragon OR592 - Fiery Dragon OR594 - Brothers Almighty Vehicle OR039 - Row Boat OR040 - Forgotten Boat OR041 - Homemade Blimp OR042 - Hog OR043 - Paper Plane Rare OR044 - Sail Boat OR045 - Hot Air Balloon OR046 - Luxury Yacht OR047 - ????? OR048 - Ghost Blimp OR049 - Toy Helicopter OR050 - Auto Relic OR051 - Red Bike Rare OR052 - Scenic Helicopter OR053 - Large Sail Boat OR054 - Deep Sea Expedition OR054 - Fighter Plane OR055 - Sea Explorer OR056 - Muscle Car OR057 - ????? OR058 - Rocket Launcher OR059 - Fighter Jet OR060 - Formidable Tank OR061 - Moon Explorer OR062 - Sonic Jet OR063 - Submarine OR064 - Rocket Launcher Tank OR065 - Pirate Ship Rare OR066 - Offensive Explorer OR067 - Spirit Smuggler Rare OR068 - Ultimate Deep Sea Submarine OR069 - Space Jet OR070 - Futuristic Spaceship OR071 - Aircraft Carrier OR072 - Robotic Land Beast OR073 - Inter Galactic Transport OR074 - Deep Sea Robotic Hunter Rare OR075 - Flying Saucer OR076 - Annihilator OR077 - Supercharged Robotic Force OR595 - Bullet Train OR596 - Steam Train 'Dark' OR078 - Elderly Warlock OR079 - Out Dated Wizard OR080 - ????? OR081 - ????? OR082 - ????? OR082 - Crypt Witch OR083 - Warlock of Wisdom OR084 - ????? OR085 - Psychic OR086 - ????? OR087 - ????? OR088 - ????? OR089 - ????? OR090 - ????? OR091 - Mage of Wisdom OR092 - Necromancer OR093 - Sorcerer of Souls OR094 - ????? OR095 - ????? OR096 - ????? OR097 - ????? OR098 - ????? OR099 - ????? OR100 - Unholy Sorcerer OR101 - ????? OR102 - ????? OR103 - Conjuring Sorcerer OR104 - ????? OR105 - ????? OR106 - ????? OR107 - ????? OR108 - Ultimate Warlock Errata - Printed attack power of 460. Actual attack power is 360.'' OR109 - ????? OR110 - ????? OR111 - ????? '''Demon OR112 - Nurtured Monstrosity '''''Rare OR113 - Demon Fighter OR114 - Little Devil OR115 - Mummy's Misery OR116 - Malicious Fiend OR117 - Devil's Pet OR118 - Grim Jr. OR119 - Baby Demon OR120 - Hooded Sage OR121 - Nightmare OR122 - Vengeful Bride OR123 - Growing Monstrosity OR124 - Powerless Devil OR125 - Undead Maiden OR126 - Grim OR127 - Demon Sage Rare OR128 - Demonic Fiend OR129 - Angel Hunter OR130 - Tormented Sage OR131 - Death from Above OR132 - Death from Below OR133 - Grim Reaper OR134 - Wandering Zombie OR135 - Devil of Destruction OR136 - Pharaoh Devil OR137 - Grim Reaper's Calling Rare OR138 - Satanic Destroyer OR139 - Sage's Daughter OR140 - Devil's Pet of Apocalypse OR141 - Sages Daughter's Curse Rare OR142 - Satan the Devil Himself OR227 - Invincible Grim Reaper 'Light' OR143 -Watchful Fairy OR144 -????? OR145 -Harmony OR146 -Able Student OR147 -Cupid OR148 -Inner Peace OR149 -????? OR150 -Youthful Enchantress OR151 -????? OR152 -Maiden Of Health OR153 -Cosmic Mage OR154 -????? OR155 -White Witch OR156 -????? OR157 -Spiritual Mercenary OR158 -Carefree Girl OR159 -White Energy OR160 -????? OR161 -????? OR162 -????? OR163 -Maiden Of Support OR164 -Battle Hardened Mage OR165 -Spiritual Warrior OR166 -Exorcist OR167 -Maiden of Destiny OR168 -Corrupted Light OR169 -Conjured Genie OR170 -Fearless Maiden OR171 -The Light Queen OR172 -Corrupted Enlightenment OR173 -Eternal Light of Maiden 'Angels' OR174 -Praying Angel OR175 -Angel Of Nature OR176 -????? OR177 -????? OR178 -????? OR179 -Happy Dancer OR180 -????? OR181 -Glamour Princess OR182 -Stone Angel OR183 -????? OR184 -Calming Spirit OR185 -????? OR186 -????? OR187 -????? OR188 -Patient Angel Warrior OR189 -Enchanting Angel OR190 -????? OR191 -????? OR192 -????? OR193 -????? OR194 -Angel Warrior OR195 -????? OR196 -Knight Of the Halo OR197 -????? OR198 -????? OR199 -????? OR200 -????? OR201 -Angel Fiend OR202 -????? OR203 -????? OR204 -????? 'Mounted' OR205 -Companions OR206 -????? OR207 -Learning The Craft OR208 -Baby and Pet Rider OR209 -Unicorn Trainer OR210 -????? OR211 -Destined Encounter OR212 -Protective Princess OR213 -Beast Hunter OR214 -Small Beast Hunter OR215 -Questing Companions OR216 -Tough Decision OR217 -Elf Rider OR218 -Armored Mount OR219 -????? OR220 -Queen and Her Steed OR221 -????? OR222 -Tamed Dark Dragon OR223 -Mounted Stallion OR224 -????? OR225 -Brutal Beast Hunter OR226 -????? OR227 -????? OR228 -Mystical Beast Trainer OR229 -????? OR230 -????? OR231 -Demonic Rider OR232 -????? OR233 -????? OR234 -Indestructible Ebony Mount OR235 -????? OR236 -Savage Beast with Elegant Archer OR237 -????? OR238 -Aradon The Protector 'Beasts' OR239 -????? OR240 -Blue Monster OR241 -????? OR242 -????? OR243 -????? OR244 -????? OR245 -????? OR246 -River Troll OR247 -????? OR248 -????? OR249 -Curious Adventurer OR250 -Surprise Ogre OR251 -????? OR252 -????? OR253 -????? OR254 -????? OR255 -Unforgiving Ogre OR256 -????? OR257 -????? OR258 -????? OR259 -????? OR260 -????? OR261 -Giant Ogre OR262 -????? OR263 -????? OR264 -????? OR265 -????? OR266 -Haunting Ogre 'Warriors' OR267 -????? OR268 -????? OR269 -????? OR270 -????? OR271 -Tavern Brawler OR272 -????? OR273 -????? OR274 -Nocturnal Swordsman OR275 -????? OR276 -????? OR277 -????? OR278 -Samurai Trainee OR279 -????? OR280 -????? OR281 -????? OR282 -????? OR283 -????? OR284 -Young Mercenary OR285 -Lady Samurai OR286 -Elf Swordsman OR287 -????? OR288 -Futuristic Warrior OR289 -????? OR290 -????? OR291 -????? OR292 -????? OR293 -????? OR294 -????? OR295 -????? OR296 -????? OR297 -Biologically Advanced Warrior OR298 -????? OR299 -Gate Keeper OR300 -????? OR301 -????? OR302 -????? 'Knights' OR303 -Light Armor Recruit OR304 -????? OR305 -Light Footed Combatant OR306 -Bullied Knight OR307 -Mirage Warlord OR308 -Stay Home Templar OR309 -Knight Of Honor OR310 -Heavy Armor Recruit OR311 -Stand Alone Templar OR312 -Defeated Knight OR313 -Axe-Wielding Warlord OR314 -????? OR315 -Knights Sacrifice OR316 -Castle Guard OR317 -????? OR318 -????? OR319 -????? OR320 -????? OR321 -Templar Guard OR322 -Magical Heavy Armor OR323 -Death in Heavy Armor OR324 -Demonic Warlord OR325 -White Knight Templar OR326 -????? OR327 -End of Time Warlord OR328 -Tormented Templar Guard OR329 -Haunted Heavy Armor OR330 -Savage Monstrosity OR331 -????? OR332 -Victorious Warmord OR333 -Knight of Destiny OR334 -Heavy Armor Infinity OR335 -????? OR336 -????? Category:Dark Category:Demon Category:Light Category:Angel Category:Knight Category:Mounted Category:Beast Category:Warrior Category:Dragon Category:Vehicles